Laying hand on Roza
by AlexRoseRusso
Summary: Tasha compelled Dimitri to take her offer, but Dimitri is so crushed by the loss of Rose not even compulsion gives her the affection she wants, so in her anger she gets Alberta to let Rose graduate early and assign Rose as her guardian. Once again she compels Dimitri, this time to hold Rose captive in their basement and do horrible things to her. Summery sucks. I don't own VA.
1. Chapter 1

**All charecters belongs to R. Mead. **

Dpov.

I never meant for any of this to happen it just did. I was fooled by one of the persons I trusted the most and my beatyfull Roza had to pay the prize.

#3 months before#

I had been in a good mood when I were going to see Tasha. After I said no to her offer I had been nervous about how it would effect our friendship, but the fact that she wanted to see me proved that she wasnt mad.

I knocked on her door and waited for her to open. She smiled when she opend the door

"Dimka how wonderfull to see you come on in, Im sorry about the mess I was in the middel of packing when you came by. Please take a seat" she said while waveving me inside, quikly disapering into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of water

"Thank you Tash Im sorry if I disturb but the lady at the front desk said you wanted to see me." She brushed of the seat before she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Ah yes ofcause well I just wanted to see you before I left never know when I'll get to see you again." She said after taking a sip of her glass.

"Well hopefull it wont be long, you're still one of my closest friends Tash even trough I had to say no to your generous offer." Her face got a lille more serius and leaned closer to me.

"I know Dimka and even trough I respect your disesion I want to let you know that me offer still stands."

"Thank you but I cant leave my duty here. The pricesse needs me even trough Rose is going to turn out to be a great gaurdian she still has a lot to learn."

She suddenly changed her body lauged. She tensed and leaned in close looking me straight in the eye. "Dimka you are going to remaing calm, answer my qeustions and do as I say." I nooded slowly. Why wouldnt I she was my friend right?

"What is the real reason you turned down my offer?"

"Because I am in love with my student Rosemary Hataway" She didnt look shaken it was as if she expected the answer.

"Listen to me Dimitri. You are going to tell Rose that you took my offer then you go pack your stuff we are going to leave seven AM dont be late." I stood up and went to the door, but on my way down the halway it drowned on me: My best friend just used compeltion on me, I was now on my way to tell the love of my life that I was leaving her for another woman and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**Love it? Hate it? please tell me! Leave a reweiw and let me know whatever I should continue or not. (and if you would plaese give me a tip on how I remeber how beatifull is speeled then I would be greatfull cause its the sekund time today were I know I speeled it wrong. Bye ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All charecters belongs to R. Mead. **

Dpov.

We were driving away from sct. Vladimir's iron gates. I couldnt help but look back, I was now leaving my Roza and I doubt that I'll ever see her again. If I had been in control of my own body a tear might would have slipped from the corner of my eye, but unfortunal or well mabye in this exact case, since I hated crying, fortunately, I wasnt. Tasha was and for some reason the fact that she just forced a good friend to do something he had earlier denied to do, didnt seem to bother her. In fact she seemed happy and relaxed. She was humming along the pop song playing on the radio and taping her fingers on the weel as we drove of.

"Dimitri" she suddenly said, taking me by surprize. "I know you're proberly confused as to why Im doing this, or actually I dont I have never tried to be under compelution and Im not sure if you know whats going on but in case you do I just want you to know that I am doing what is best for the both of us here-" What?! She was doing what was best for the both of us? How? By taking me away from my one true love? "- Whatever you had with that Rose girl it could have never lasted and you deserve better. Whats happening now is: We are going to my place, we are going to live there together, mabye try to get kids and everyone is gonna be happy, okay? I wont mention this again its just how it is going to be okay?" I dont get why she bothered asking, she didnt allowed me to answer. This was how it was going to be? I would live with, and sleep with, one of my best friends, at least I thought she was, mabye even get kids with her when all I could think about was Roza? Sometimes life just aint fair, not to anyone.

3 months later...

RPOV

Its been three months since he left. It dosent bother me anymore, I mean I totaly understands why he accepted her offer, but it still hurts. Albertha sent me back in class when he left, she said that I had caught up with the others trough the extra training leasons. She was right ofcause, I was kicking ass, but I felt weird using the moves that he taught me. All our training leasons seem so privat to me now. Like prescius memories that should be hide away, only seen back upon at special occasions.

At the moment I was walking down the hall to Albertha's office, stan sent me down there with the biggest smirk I've ever seen that bastrad wear, proberly thinking I was in trouble. Was I in trouble? I honestly have abseloutly no idea why she asked me there.

Knock, knock..

I didnt wait for her to call me in but opened the door right away. She was sitting at her desk lokin trough some papers with her reading glasses on. Wierd, I didnt even know Albertha had reading glasses, Damphires ussualy didnt have sight problems.

"Ah Rosemary sit down"

I did as said still having abseloutly no idea why I was here.

"Whatever it was I didnt do it!" She looked up surpriced the started to laugh. now I was totaly confused.

"What?!"

She cleared her troat and waved her hand trying to stop laughing.

"Oh nothing its just that your not here because your in trouble. For once" She added at the end.

"Then what is this about?" I asked even more confused. She straightend up suddenly back to proffesional.

"You been asked to be graduated early in oder to get an assignment. As your laying in class right now I see no problem in allowing that" And now I was completly lost. Graduate early? Assignment?

"But what about Lissa Im supossed to be her gaurdian remeber?"

"Ofcause I do, Rosemary. This dosent mean that you cant be Lissa's gaurdian, but you are way ahead of the other novices and with the falling numbers.. Nobody wants to wast another life because they have to wait a few months for an already great gaurdian to graduate. Its an exelent chance to expirience the real wrold before you have to protect Lissa, you'll be a better kandidate as her protector if you have some experience."

When she put it like that I could see the point but was I ready for this?

"I know that this is a hard choise Rose but I dont doubt that you are ready and you shouldnt either. And you wont be alone, you'll be assignt to an royal moroi who already has another gaurdian an who isnt a big target. We are not seending you into the arms of death Rose, I would never allow that." I so needed time to think aboute this.

"When is the deadline for my answer?"

"Now. If the papers is to go trough I have to send them whitin an hour. It is now or never Rosemary"

Was I ready to leave Lissa and my friends? I didnt know when I would get to see them again. But If it gave me better chance in getting her as my charge...

"Alright I'll take it." She nooded and straightend the papers infront of her.

"Then I'll fill out the papers." I raised and turned towards the door but just as I touch the handel an qeustion hit me. I turned around to look at her.

"Who is my charge?" She looked a little taken a back but then placed the mask back on.

"Your charge will be Natasha Ozera" Oh shit...

**How was it? what'll happend next? keep reading and find out! And if you have any good Ideas or wishes, please leave a note!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All charecters belongs to R. Mead. **

**WARNING! This chapter is going to be a bit ehhhmmm... Nasty? Evil? grusome? Anyway it is not for kids just so you know! If you are fragile dont read this you'll might get nightmares, Im just saying! Anyway here it is...**

Tpov.

Its been three months since I "convinced" Dimitri that he should take my offer. I knew it would take time before he gave into the compelution but did it really have to take this long? was it really that hard for him to forget that silly little girl? Aperently because even trough the compelution made him stay and do as I told him to I never got the affection I wanted from him. But that was about to change. If I couldnt get the affection I wanted but seperating him from his little girl toy then mabye bringing her to him would do the trick. He was going to reget ever putting her over me! I'll make sure of it.

I gentlely opened tho door to the bedroom, he was sitting on the bed reading another western. I loved it when he did that, his eyes would become so afectionate it was one of the rare times where they showed his emotions. You could always tell what was curently happening in the book just by looking at his eyes. If someone was dying the became sad excited mostly because it involved a fight and he could set himself in the charecter's situation.

I almost didnt dare to interupt him but I had to tell him now or I would lose my nerve. I knocked gentle on the now opend door.

"Dimitri?" His head flew up eyes darted toards the place the voice came from a bit shocked he missed the signes of a treat entering. They focused on me and I could see all the emotions from before when he was reading now gone, hide away behind the mask that always terrorised his beatyfull face.

"It is just me Im sorry I sneaked up on you like that" He relaxed a bit seeing no treat just me, his charge.

"No Im the one who is sorry I souldnt have allowed you to sneak up on me, Im sorry Tasha if it had been a strigoi I would have set you in danger by being so unfocused, can you forgive me?" the way he took his job so serius made me laugh a bit, it was just so adorable.

"Dimitri its not even dark outside we are not in danger relax" he gave me a half smile and I swear my breath caught. Come on Tash you can do it, do it now before you lose it.

"There is something I have to talk to you about." I said and his face suddenly turned serious.

"What is it Tash? Is something wrong?"

"No Dimitri nothing is wrong but.. I hired another gaurd" He was about to interupt but I didnt let him. " This job is taking its tool on you you're always on gaurd, and you hardly sleep anymore."

"Im fine Tash-""NO, no your not fine!" He looked like he was gonna argue again but desided not to.

"Who will the new gaurdian be?" Now was it I could do this it wouldnt be so hard just a bit more compelution.

"Rosemary Hataway"

DPOV

"Rosemary Hataway"

Shit!No she couldnt get here what wouldnt Tasha do to her?this wasnt going to end well and unfortunatly I knew all to well who would get hurt.

**How was it? what'll happend next? keep reading and find out! And if you have any good Ideas or wishes, please leave a note!**


	4. Chapter 5

_**So first of all I just wanna say thank you so much for your support! A lot of you have left me really sweet messages and I am so touched! I am going to continue this story both for you and because I hate starting a job without finishing it. **_

_**I do not own VA!**_

R pov: I walked over to the black pick-up after saying goodbye to my friends and old life. Lissa had cried of cause, but I had promised her that we would meet again as soon as possible. It probably wouldn't be before she had graduated but that was only in a few months until then we would have to manage. Opening the door, I got in dumping the back that held all the items I owned at my feet I turned to look at Tasha who were smiling a big bright smile at me like I was an old friend she hadn't seen in years.

"Rose it's great to see you again!" Okay? Might as well be friendly after all it wasn't her fault Dimitri left not bothering to say goodbye, she didn't know. Faking a smile

"It's good to see you to Tasha even though I must say I was a little surprised that your was my assignment."

She smiled and looked down like she was embarrassed

"Yeah well I – Dimitri, he is a good guardian and all but.. he is taking it a bit to serious – never sleeps so I figured that another guardian, that it would give him some peace so he didn't have to work overtime."

"And then you thought of me?"

"Well he trained you so I figured if anyone it would be you."

"That makes sense.." She smiled at me

"Yeah well better get going there's a long way home." Home that's right her house would be my home now wow…

She started the car and I watched as the place I had called home for about my entire life disappeared in the background.


	5. Chapter 6

In sympathy of the victims to the terror attack in Paris I'll dedicate this post to them and will not update for a week.

to those of you who think it is just about some people who died I ask you to read the next lines

The attack was terrible because of the victims but that isn't what the world is flipping about. It is about the invisible victim, it is about the liberty of speak, the right to say what we want even if it offends some people, the right to be, it is about us. Everything we stand for, all of our values have been violated. They attempted to kill it, but they wont, not if we don't let them. We have to stand together on this, we cant let it fade into the past, we cant keep it quiet and just not talk about it because that is exactly what they want. For us to be afraid, afraid of them. We cant let them win or all of this will have been for nothing. Those innocent lives will have been lost for nothing. Please stand up with us and lets stand together. Nous sommes Charlie. We are Charlie. Vi er Charlie.

Rip all victims you will not be forgotten.


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I do not own VA incase you didn't know that ;-)**

Dpov

I walked down the stairs to the basement holding a tray. I didn't even want to look at the things on the tray, god this was going to be so awful for both of us.

Yesterday Tasha got home after picking up Rose, I had expected them to walk in and then Tasha would start a bitch play but instead she called me out said she needed my help with some things in the trunk. There she was, my beautiful Roza arms bound behind her back and blood staining one side of her head. She was unconscious. I had no idea how Tasha had accomplished to ambush her but I didn't care right now all I wanted to do was get Rose out and run away with her, make sure she was okay. But I couldn't. Tasha's completion were still strong, all could were obey her orders. I carried my beautiful Rose down to the basement, chained her to the bed by her neck and cut off her clothes as Tasha had ordered.

Now she was laying down there only in her black lace underwear. The basement weren't overly heated and I hadn't been allowed to give her a blanket, she would be freezing when she woke up which in only a few moments she would. When I walk in there to do unspeakable things to her.

The door gives a high squeak as I walk in like a statue not wanting to thing to much about what I am about to do. I set the tray on the table by the bed side and sit on the bed running my fingers along her check bones and tug a piece of her hair behind her ear. She stays still but her eyes stir.

"Shhh everything is going to be alright, I promise in time." I whisper softly even trough she is still asleep. I can only speak freely when no one can hear me Tasha made sure of that. I cant tell Rose why I am doing this but I can assure myself that I don't want to do this that I am not the monster Tasha is making me into. I look at the old dusty clock on the wall, I have to get over with this, I don't have a choice my body moves on its own. I reach for the gaff tape on the trey and quietly rip of a piece which I carefully puts over her soft lips trying not to wake her, then it softly moves her arms above her head end tie them to the bed. She is stirring she'll wake up soon. I take the ice cubes from the little bawl and place some of them in sensible areas all over her body. She wakes trying to struggle out of her ties but realizes she is trapped. I smirk at her, she relaxes. Oh was she in for a surprise. I lean over and whispers in her ear

"Oh Roza I've waited so long for this moment." And a long tortures night began for the both of us.


	7. Chapter 8

**I do not own VA! Please be nice this is going to be nasty! I am not sick.. or maybe a bit but I don't get off from this I swear!**

Her screams had gone quiet a long time ago but the slashes I had made with the knife was still bleeding. Deep inside I think something broke by the sight of her tears but there was nothing I could do I had to fulfill Tasha's orders. She hadn't stopped struggling and I admired her for that. I gave a few final trusts into her before releasing all over her. I pulled out and kissed her check murmuring thanks before raising to get dressed. I looked down at her broken beaten body and I knew she saw my mask of disgust. Inside I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in a blanket and hold her in my arms but I couldn't do that. I slammed the door behind me before going upstairs were Tasha was making dinner.

"Hey I was just about to go get you did you have fun?" I felt sick in my stomach but nodded anyway pulling out three plates from the vitrine.

"Shall I bring her some?" I asked but I didn't expect Tasha to shook her head.

"No let her starve, then she will be more willing to cooperate." Her spell couldn't help me from stopping and stare at her in shock. He turned with the pan in her hand sending me a sickening sweet smile.

"Dinners ready!" she tiptoed to press her cold lips to my cheek before setting the pan on the table. I sat down without making trouble and we ate.

Tpov

It had been a week since I brought that bitch into our house. When I did that I had expected that Dimitri feel more engaged in our relationship but the opposite happened. He spent most of his time down there with her and trough I enjoyed knowing she suffered I was getting tired of it. Today I would get him into bed and I would bring a special surprise just for him.

A few hours later…

He threw me on the bed and stripped of his shirt. I smiled seeing how nice he was reacting to my orders. He climbed on top of me and stripped me off my panties pushing up my skirt before undoing his belt and taking out his dick. I smiled wrapping my hand around it and started jerking him off. He wouldn't have any of it and pushed me back ripping open my shirt and started feeling breasts. I moaned feeling his hands working on my breasts and his dick trying to hit my hole. After some time he gave up and took it in his hand guiding it into my waiting moistured pussy. He trusted roughly in and out while twisting my nipples and sucking on my neck making my mouth form an O. He finished before long but I was far from done. I smiled at him and rolled him over. He sent be a questioned look and recovered from his climax, his cock starting to harden.

"I brought a surprise for us honey." I told him as I turned to open the closet door revealing a bound, gaged and naked Rose looking at us both with big frightened eyes. I laughed at her and yanked her out. Normally she would have been stronger than me but after a week of starvation, beatings, rape, thirst and being immobilized she didn't put up much of a fight. I threw her at the bed where she fell to her knees at the end with her hands tied behind her back. I grinned at her pathetic form: she was almost making it too easy. I picked up a whip from the closet floor and came towards her, placing my stillet heel against her ass to push her forwards further in over the bed so she was bend over with her ass in the air and her face in front of Dimitri's crotch. Smiling to myself I brought the whip back before lashing it at her butt.

**I am holding my breath and waiting for you opinion! Do you want more graphics or less?**


	8. AN

Hi this is just a short AN. Last chapter was pushing the lines, I realize that and I am sorry if anyone feel offended. I've taken it down, and will instead be making a chapter were it will be implied but not described is that okay? If not then you should really review cause last time I asked if you wanted graphics and the only reviews I got was like : sure we do! So I wrote a graphic, I didn't like writhing it, I felt so bad for poor Rose but I figured a part of what makes you a good writer is pushing the lines. Both your own and others, but I think I crossed it.

Normally I am not one to give in to cyber bullies but this is a special case since I knew the chapter wasn't for kids. Furthermore the person threatened to report me and I can not risk my stories for standing up for a chapter _I _didn't even like.

Oh and one last thing! When you review please leave you Username! I am not asking so I can verbally attack anyone but sometimes it helps talking about it.

Thank you for your time, next chapter will be up soon, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own VA! Sorry it has been so long I just been really busy doing school!**

**Rpov**

I hurt all over, every time I moved a limb, flashbacks of last nights horrors came back. Why was he doing this to me? I could guess her motives but him? I thought he loved me then he left and now this? I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them came back, hopefully with something, anything to eat, as I was starving. My mouth was dry too it had been a least a day since I got anything to drink. I could barely move, partly because of the chain around my neck, partly because it just hurt to much to move my body anywhere, it wasn't like I could get out anyway. So I did the only thing I could to escape: I visited Lissa.

She was with Christian, no surprise, they were reading under one of the threes where we used to hang when we stayed out of class.

"How do you think Rose is?" She asked all of sudden. He looked taken aback but then his eyes showed pity.

"I think she is doing fine in her new job as a guardian." Lissa nodded and looked down on her paper again. My heart clenched when I realized how hurt she must be that I hadn't even called. Oh Lissa if you only knew…

"It is what she wants Liss. I am sure she is just busy, she'll probably call as soon as she can." He tried to comfort her but it didn't do much for, she just nodded. Lissa how I wish you could hear me now.

"You know what? We should visit aunt Tasha and see for us self, I am sure it wont be trouble and the holidays are just around the corner!" She cheered up hearing this and smiled widely nodding enthusiastic.

"Yes! That would be great, thank you so much Christian!" she hugged him and they kissed. I just hoped they would find me…

"Wake up!" an angry voice yelled at me and I looked straight up in two chocolate brown eyes that once stood for everything good about the world, but now scarred the shit out of me.

"Don't have time for you wishing to be with you precious princess!" he yelled at me and slapped me across my already bruised face.

"Go to hell!" I gasped out before getting hit again.

"Do not talk to me like that!" his fist kept coming down, again and again and again until I lost consciousness.

Dpov

It was trough teary eyes I looked down on the damage I had done. Her face was bruised, her lip swollen and she was bleeding from her forehead. Her hair was matt and tangled and there was clumps of dried blood in it too. She had lost a lot of weight since she got here, I could see her rips under the soft skin. I stroked her over her hair softly.

I am so sorry Rose. I thought but Tasha's spell forbid me from saying it out loud. Instead I went upstairs cleaned my fists from her blood and took a shower before climbing into bed next the very woman who had caused this nightmare, thinking about how I was going to murder her if I ever got the chance.

**So that was the make-up scene hope it was censored for everyone's liking…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own VA! Sorry it has been so long I just been really busy doing school!**

**Dpov**

Rose's best friend were coming today. I don't know what Tasha is planning but I know she wont let them find out about Rose. I was told to go along with whatever she said and not let anyone near the cellar. It has been almost three weeks and I am not sure if she is going to survive another one. She is so thin, all she got after she came here is three balls of rise to keep her from dying. Force fed to her of cause in whatever creative way Tasha found fitting. I knew she was taking her out of the cellar when I wasn't home, blood stains on the kitchen floor told that much, but I didn't know what she had been doing to her. On top of that she was constantly shaking from the cold. If I didn't find a way to break the spell soon she wasn't going to make it.

"Christian it is so good to see you! How are my favorite nephew?" her voice let me know our guests was here. A few moments later both Lissa and Christian where standing in the kitchen door, where I was putting food on the table.

"Dimitri, good to see you." Lissa said with a smile. I gave a polite nod back.

"Good to see you too princess." Her eyes wandered around the kitchen.

"Where is Rose?" She asked polite but impatient. Of cause she was here to see her best friend. I however wasn't allowed by the spell to answer that question.

"She ran away." Tasha told her walking through the door faking a sad expression. "She was only here for a few hours before she took of. Honestly I thought you would know where she went?" Lissa looked panicked as expected.

"She took of?!" Tasha nodded motioning for them to sit which they did shocked as they were.

"I… she haven't called me since she left." Lissa stammered. Of cause she hadn't, she had been locked up in the cellar. Tasha faked a shocked expression and once again I found myself wondering how I had been friends with this psychopath for so long.

"Oh my I would have thought you would be the first she contacted. I am sorry Lissa it must really hurt to be told this way." Tasha took Lissa's hand looking sympatric then sent a smile my way. "Dimitri darling why don't you find some wine for us?" I did and we continued dinner.

It was latter that night I found Christian snooping around opening the door to the stairs that led to the basement.

"There is nothing down there lord Ozera." I told him to keep him from going down there.

"I know I just thought I heard a noise." He told me already a step down.

"What noise?" I had to keep him out of the cellar, Tasha's orders.

"Like chains smashing together or something." He said looking very puzzled.

"Must be the pipes. I'll look at it tomorrow, just go to bed." He looked suspicious but nodded heading of to the guestroom he shared with Lissa. Tasha steeped out from the bathroom, having heard the whole conversation. I was about to head down to look to Rose but she stooped me.

"No I'll take care of it. Just go upstairs and go to sleep." She ordered and against better judgement I followed her orders, knowing whatever was happening down there it wasn't something I wanted to know about.


	11. Chapter 11

Tpov

That stupid little bitch! She almost ruined it all with her noise. If Christian had found her down there I wouldn't have been able to cover it up. But I took care of her oh, I took care of that noisy little bitch.

"Tasha, where is Rose?" Dimitri asked, worry shinning trough in his voice. I hated that, hated he still felt this strong for her even trough I had compelled him. I would make her pay for that.

"I didn't know you checked on our pet that often." I smiled at him. "But don't you worry. I had a friend take care of her, she is in good hands. And we, will have the rest of the week all to ourselves." I told him and walked up to kiss him. That little bitch was in for a threat this week. My friends wasn't to be messed with. I sent her off while Dimitri took Lissa and Christian into town for groceries. Oh when she came back she would be purring like a kitten, or well assuming she could make any noise at all when I got her back.

Rpov - one week later

I had thought being Tasha's captive was the worst that could have ever happened to me. Well until I meet her friends that is. This week had been hell on earth. I couldn't make a sound or a move without permission, and even then they would punish me. My torso was covered in burns, and my legs in cuts and bruises. So I didn't dare to make a noise as I laid in the trunk while he drove me back to Tasha. I wasn't sure if being moved back was improvement trough. This week I was actually feed.. better, and my face had healed up without new injuries. The rest of my body on the other hand was in a much worse shape.

"I have to admit, I am saddened our time is up already." he called from the front-seat and laughed. "It has been such fun having you around, but who knows maybe Tasha will let me borrow you." he laughed again. "Or rent you out, that could be pretty." I just curled up further trying to ignore him. Being beat up by the love of my life was bad but at least he didn't taunt me.

Dpov

Tasha was talking to one of her friends who had stopped by. He hadn't come in which was suspicious. Didn't stay long either soon I heard him speed off.

"Dimitri dear come out here!" Tasha called from the garage. I came out to see Tasha looking after the car as it drove of and a tied up Rose with her face against the floor at her feat. Tasha looked up in delight when she heard me.

"Take her down to her room would you? Oh and it seems she has gained some weight, but I like her skinny you see so if you could not feed her this week? thank you honey." she said not waiting for my answer before walking back in. I checked on Roza before I picked her up. She was in fact in better shape trough she had earned several superficial injuries. The worst were her eyes, the way she looked at me pleadingly. She didn't say anything only whimpered when I touched her. And I couldn't comfort her. I carried her down to the cellar and placed her carefully on the bed. She didn't look up se just kept shaking and curled into a ball. I looked around for the first time since she was last here. There were blood stains on the walls, scratch marks from her nails and a few chains hanging from the pipes. It was sickening. But I couldn't do anything, I had to leave her there trough I knew she needed comfort more than ever. If she ever got out of here trough I was probably the last she wanted comfort from.

**Okay I have been gone for a long time but had to figure out where I wanted to go with this story and how long I wanted it to be. I am only going to make about 4 more chapters so I hope you like it. Please leave a review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't like don't read, that is all I got to say! Oh and I don't own VA!**

Dpov.

"Dimka!" a shrieking voice yelled. I was getting really tired of that nickname.

"Yes Tasha?" I asked once I found her in the kitchen flipping trough her calendar.

"I am leaving a few days, Christian and Lissa invited me over before they start college." Her choice of words confused me. Last time we had left this god forsaken house it had been for Christian's graduation but then she had said we.

"When will we be leaving?" I asked her and she turned to me with a sicking smile.

"Oh we aren't, a friend is picking me up. I want you to stay and look after everything." With everything she meant Rose. I thought Tasha had broken her. I really did, but now I felt ashamed I had ever doubted her spirit. In the time of two weeks she had made 5 escape attempts, 2 of which almost succeeded. Tasha of course had punished her serverly for it and kept her from food and only very limited water. It had left her without the strength to fight back but I knew she was still planning. Once she got a window she would try again and it made me happy to know at least she was still fighting.

"I'll look after her?" I hoped she would say yes. That I could twist her words so that I could be at least a little bit kind to Roza. Unfortunately Tasha picked up on it.

"Oh no!" she laughed a little to loudly and recovered a bit to quickly for it to be real. "No, just give her a glass of water once a day so she doesn't die. No food, she'll only try to escape again." She told me before closing her calendar.

"I'll go pack, I am leaving tomorrow." She kissed me on the lips and went upstairs. The next week was going to be hard on Rose but hopefully I could use the time to find a way to break the hold Tasha had on me.

Lpov.

Tasha had come over to visit as Christian had hoped. Nothing about the situation seemed odd before Adrian decided to steep by. Rose disappearing hadn't helped his bad habits. He kept insisting trough that she hadn't run away. He had trouble getting a hold on her trough spirit dreams as she was mostly unconscious by force but he was sure she was being held somewhere, that she had been kidnapped. Trough it would explain why she hadn't called I didn't know if he was reliable. He had been drinking a lot, smoking even more and I even think he smoked weed every ones in a while. Tasha had explained exactly how they discovered Rose were gone: all of her clothes missing and the window open, and insisted they had looked after her. It seemed like something she could do, just leave. I had voiced Adrians concerns for the head guard at court but he said that as long as there wasn't any signs of a crime he couldn't do anything, especially not when she had run off before. I wouldn't say I gave up, but Adrian was a wreck, and nothing pointed towards anything other than what Tasha had told us. That day trough there was something about his look that made me reconsider.

"Lissa I am telling you, her aura is off, really off, like she could got crazy any minute off!" he insisted telling me about Tasha's aura.

"Adrian this is Christians aunt we are talking about, and you are telling me you think she had something to do with Rose's disappearance." I hissed trying to keep my voice low so Christian wouldn't hear.

"Please Liss? Just question her. You can use compulsion, she won't remember and I will be there if she somehow flips out." He tried to persuade me.

"Okay fine! but Christian can't be near!" I finally caved in. He nodded enthusiastic.

"I'll have Eddie take him out for beers or something. Tomorrow Liss, just make sure she is home!" I nodded and he left in a hurry. I couldn't believe I was about to accuse my boyfriends aunt for my best friends disappearing but if Adrian was right, I couldn't risk not doing it.

Tpov

Christian had gone out with a friend so it was just Lissa and I in the house they had rented. It had been casual so far until suddenly the doorbell rang and Lissa jumped to answer it.

"Adrian come on in." she chimed and a tall moroi with light brown hair steeped in. I recognized him as the man who had tried to win Rose over during the ski trip. Why was everyone obsessed with that stupid tramp?

"Lord Ivashkov." I greeted him with a nod.

"Lady Ozera, please call me Adrian. I am just here to chat for a bit." he said and sat with Lissa in the other sofa. They were both looking at em a little to intensely.

"Is something wrong?" I asked them a bit worried. Lissa just looked me deep in the eyes.

"Tasha I am going to ask some questions and you will answer me truthfully without acting out okay?" she said and her voice sounded so melancholic. Of course I would answer her. Anything she wanted to know. I nodded and she continued.

"Is there something about Rose's disappearance you haven't told us?" she asked and I nodded seriously.

"Did she really run off?" she asked more pursuing and I shook my head.

"What happened Tasha?" She asked and suddenly I felt like I could tell her everything.

"She got in the way. He would never love me with her around, or even alive." Lissa gasped but kept eye-contact.

"Did you kill her?" she asked very seriously and Adrian made a strange noise. I shook my head and they relaxed.

"Then what did you do?" Lissa asked.

"I compelled him, but it didn't work, he still loved her. So I locked her away, and made sure she could never love him again. With what he has done to her, she won't ever be able to look at him again." I told them honestly and they both looked panicked. Lissa pulled everything she had together and looked even deeper into my eyes as if she was searching for my soul.

"Tasha, I need you to let go of the compulsion. Let Dimitri act on his own again." I felt something inside me relax as if I had let go of a lot of weight. Then suddenly Lissa's spell broke and the last thing I remembered before being knocked out was that Adrian tied my hands together behind my back.

**Hope you like it! **

**I want to say that when I made this story it was for two different reasons. Firstly, this is fanfiction and unleashing ones imagination and that is exactly what I did. It has been tough at times to continue but it has helped push some limits for what I am actually capable of writing down and that has been absolutely amazing. Writing this gave me the strength to write about my own traumas and that is what really helped me trough a long period filled with ****anxiety and I want to thank everyone who have been reading and leaving kind or useful comments. Secondly I wanted to provoke feelings for the reader and from the reviews I'd say I succeeded with that in both good and bad ways. I hope you will all come to realize this story is about how pain make us into something we never thought we would become and how sometimes we are forced to do things even trough it hurts more than just ourselves. I would say this story is an example that exaggeration furthers understanding but I feel that would be disrespectful towards anyone who might experienced anything similar and unfortunately those exist. **

**But this is just a fanfic, I want everyone to remember that. Written by a fan and read by fans. It is not a published book written by a professional author. Just a then 15 year old girl who 2 years later still havn't learned how to spell. But I am okay with that, and as long as I am okay with it that is all that is supposed to matter right?**

**I know where I am going with this now, I know where I am going with a lot of things now. Hopefully next chapter is up soon, until then I send you me regards. **


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own VA

Dpov

Tasha had been gone for three days and as she ordered life around here had pretty much been on standby ever since she left. Well almost. I had been doing research, making calls and searched on the internet for ANYTHING on moroi compulsion and how to break it. So far I had been out of luck. I had learned however that Tasha must have practiced this for a long time since she was able to keep her hold while away and let me have my own mindset at the same time. That is if she was aware I had control of my own thoughts. I was about to make a call to a friend in Russia who might be able to help when suddenly something inside me snapped. It was as if suddenly I could move on my own. I clenched my fist and unclenched it again. While these last months had felt like there was some kind of restriction holding back it was gone now. Then I realized, Tasha's compulsion must have somehow broken. I didn't know how and right now I didn't care either. All I cared about was _her_. I almost kicked the door to the basement in and felt worry like an iron fist around my heart when she didn't even flinch. She was unconscious, not even shaking trough her skin was like ice under my fingers when I picked her up in my arms. I made sure her head rested against my chest and checked for a puls while carrying her upstairs. It was slow but it was there and I felt relief wash over me. She was still alive. I was about to carry her to the master bedroom when I thought the better of it. She had been there only once, but the room beamed of Tasha and her energy, bringing Rose there felt completely wrong, so instead I brought her to the guestroom Lissa and Christian had stayed in. It was lighter, smaller but had a much better energy. I placed her on the doublebed and tucked her in under the blanket trying to get her warm before getting some water from the kitchen. When I came back she hadn't moved at all and her temperature was still alarming. She wouldn't want me near I knew that but right now she needed my body heat and she wasn't conscious anyway, so I stripped out of my shirt and climbed in beside her, wrapping my arms around her sleeping form. She trembled a bit as if the warm was making her feel how cold she had been then moved closer. She wasn't awake, it was a instinctive reaction from her body to seek towards the heat so I just pulled the blanket up to her chin and lay there with her for about 20 minuts till she felt normal at least on the outside. Her hands searched the bed when she felt my body heat disappear but she didn't wake up. I poured some water into the glass and left it on the table if she woke up then went back to the kitchen. She would need food when she woke up but I couldn't just give her a feast right away or she would get sick with the amount she had eaten these last months.

I decided on soup. It would be easy to get her to eat, it was fluid to get her hydrated and it would help her keep warm. So I started boiling water and chopping vegetables and found some chicken breast in the freezer. She would be okay, I thought, trying to convince myself that she would. Meanwhile I needed a plan. If Tasha came back now I had to fight her off. If someone had made Tasha break her hold and called the police I needed some kind of explanation and no matter what I had to decide how I was going to handle Rose and whatever or not to get her to a doctor. It was the right thing to do I knew that but I didn't want her near strangers in the condition she was in. Looking out the window I saw the wind shaking the trees and snow starting to fall. A storm was on it's way, even if they called, no one was going to be able to make it before the storm stopped as this place was very remote. That gave me time to help Rose. Dumping the ingredients in the pot on the stove I went back in to check on her. Her eyes were slightly open but there was no registration to find. Taking the glass from the bedsidetable I put an arm under her neck and shoulders to hold her upwards while putting the glass to her lips. She drank it greedily once the first drop hit her tongue, then her eyes closed and she feel back into unconsciousness. I sat there on her bedside and watched her. She was so broken, with her bruised face and cuts and burns. I had to get her to Vasilisa sooner or later. The princess could heal her, make sure she wouldn't get scars. Right now trough I had to get her well again. There was a high risk she would become sick with the low temperatures she had been exposed to, she needed to gain weight and to get hydrated. That was the primary focus.

Rpov

I was slipping in and out of consciousness, which I was glad for. The room wasn't so damn cold when I was asleep, trough it didn't feel like sleep. This is it. I thought. I am dying. I am going to die here and no one will ever find me. Somehow the thought wasn't as frightening as it should have been, at least I would get out here...

When I woke up however it wasn't to hear angels singing or a big blinding light but it might as well could have been compared to the last few months. The room was dull, the curtains were pulled together tightly in front of the window and there was a simple nightlight to lighten up the room. It was warm however, and I was warm, a feeling I hadn't had in a long time My throat wasn't dry either, and I wasn't fully or partly naked both things that were unusual. Moving wasn't something I wanted trough, My stomach still hurt incredibly from the lack of food. The door opened and I didn't have time (or energy) to register who I was before a spoonful damp soup was held to my lips. I took it gratefully, feeling something in my stomach for the first time in a week was incredible. The spoons kept coming and I accepted without complain until they stooped and the person held a napkin to my chin.

"I think that is enough, otherwise you will get sick." I jumped back at the voice, suddenly very able to move on my own. Dimitri was sitting across from me with a bowl of soup in his hand and a remorseful look in his eyes. He held one hand out towards me in calming gesture.

"Roza-" I flinched and he let his hand fall and sighed sadly. Why was he sad? He did this to me!

"You must be so confused right now but I promise you it is all over. No one is going to hurt you especially me. Tasha is gone, she won't hurt you anymore." He was lying, of course he was. He was trying to get me to trust him then crush my trust all over again. I wouldn't let him do that. He reached out towards me again and I skrinhed back again trying to get as far away as possible. He looked like I just kicked his puppy but didn't push me any further.

"I made you some tea, just call If you need some more or if it gets cold. I am going to make you some more soup. I know you don't trust me Rose, I don't blame you but please try to understand I never meant to hurt you. Tasha used compulsion on me, I wasn't strong enough to fight it." He told me looking at me with big sad eyes. I didn't say anything to him, I just glared at him. I couldn't trust him. _But it makes sense -_ a small part of my brain whispered but I ignored it. So far I had seen no prof for what he said and I wasn't about to let myself be fooled. He sighed again and left the room closing the door behind him. I pushed the blanket aside and went to the window to check what was outside. We were still in Tasha's house, the outside looked like it used to except there was a snowstorm ragenig. Now that I saw it I felt the small wind from the window too and how the house wasn't as warm as it usually was, well except for the basement... I also felt how sore my muscles were from being so tense all the time. If I got out I wouldn't get far in this storm, no matter what I had to wait till it was over; in the mean time I might as well collect some strength by playing their game. Deciding to get back into bed and drink some of the tea Dimitri had brought me. It tasted a bit weird I thought before getting dozy setting it on the bedside and falling back asleep. It was weird trough, I hadn't been tired before I drank the tea...

**Dimitri is finally himself, Rose is healing up, but what happens once the storm is over? Review please! (reviews without username won't be read) **


End file.
